We only have so long -Norway-
by Neko Berrie 202
Summary: The 1st in a possible series. Nations only have so may fatality's before they regenerate and change. Norway knew this yet in his depressed state he continued to rack up his own kill streak until...(For more read the story ). Rated T for slight language an DEATH!


Denmark was always a problem, especially drunk. Finland knew that but was trying to deal with his 'King of Northern Europe' speil and it was _way_ to early, 3 am to be exact. But for some reason Finland was willing to put up with his 'older brother'. The only Nordics that were actually related were Norway and Iceland but, they had basically coe to call each other family. Denmark _was_ shouting about how Norway had been avoiding everyone and he was getting lonely and the other members of the 'Awesome Trio' were never around. He continued going on like this until he decided he was angry with Norway. How he wished had never became a nordic. Finland could hardly respond in any other way than staring open mouthed at his 'brother'.

"I wish you were never _formed_ Norge!" He shouted while running out the house equipped with beer and without his shirt. '_Still wearing his tie though. Classy Denmark._' Finland thought as he thought about what to do next now he could either:

A- Go get Denmark  
>B- Freak out over what he said about Norway<br>C- Check he didn't wake the others with his arshollery, (A/N: That's a word! In the dictionary of the awesome me...XD) and then go to sleep

As nice and good hearted as Finland was, he was exhausted and so he took the latter option (C). Walking by Ladonia and Sealand's room he looked in and saw Sea's sleeping form , he culdn't see Ladonia but he could hear his snoring and continued on to his and Swedens shared room, as much as Fin saw Sve as his brother, the stoic man insted the were 'husband and wife'...Finland _did not_ agree, however gave up fighting it ages ago. "I just hope Norge never herd you Denmark, I swear he's distant enough as he is and-...Ok I think Im seeing why he insits were the 'parents' in this fucked up family" he sighed and walked to go into his room when he spotted Norway on a window seat, knees pulled to chest, arms resting on them and his chin resting on his arms. He gazed out of the window, he looked like he was crying '_That's weird...Oh shit did he hear? When did the window ever open that wide?_' Finland wondered as he creeped closer to Norway to discover he was infact cying.

"Norge?" Finland said uncertainly as he inched closer to his Norweigan brother, having to pass both his/Swedens room and Iceland's room.  
>"Oh, Finland. Hej, it's ah...Well a beautiful night" He said with emotion '<em>Did Den really get to him?<em>'. he had never seen Norway this...This..._Broken_ before. "Does he really think of me that way?...Does he really hate me that much?"  
>"NEJ! Norway geez! Why would you thnk that he's just well. Drunk!" Finland offered in truth, he had no idea what either Nordic was thinking at that point or, ever really. "You know him!"<br>"Exactly"  
>"Hmm?"<br>"I know him Finland and he...He isn't drunk"  
>"Huh?"<br>"He's perfectly sober. So, think he-Think he meant it?"  
>"NEJ NORWAY! WHY ARE YOU EVEN ASKING?"<p>

Poor Finland had no clue what to do or how to do it. All he knew was that he needed sleep and he couldn't get ny until this was fixed. '_Ugh we have to go to Austria for a meeting tomorrow' _He internally moaned before switching his attention back to the matter at hand.

"Guys go to sleep!" Iceland shouted, chucking something - probably a pillow - at the door.  
>"F'nl'nd somethin' wrong?" Sweden asked, joining th two in the hallway.<br>"Ummm actually Sweden can you go get Denmark he left a while back with alot of beer and we have to leave in a couple hours. You don't mind going and getting him right?"  
>"Course not, but he's right there" Sweden said nodding towards the window looking out they saw Denmark coming back to the house.<br>"NOOOOOOORGE~!" Denmark howled re-awkening Iceland in the process as he came running up the stairs to join them.  
>"DOES SLEEP MEAN NOTHING TO YOU PEOPLE?! HAVE FUCKING MERCY!" Iceland yelled as he opened the door, still tired and with a puffin sat upon his head. It took him a second o survey the scene and catch on to the fact that this was serious, even Norway was...Bullshit. "Norway are you...Feeling?"<p>

With tht the others glared at him. HOW COULD HE JUST SAY THAT?! "Yes I have emotions! I am human...Iod" (humaniod) Norway said darkly. Standing on the seat still infront of the wide open window... "And you know what? Those feeling have been festering without release for many centuries now" He took half a step backwards.  
>"Norge! Stop pplease I didn't mean it I was just annoyed that's all please don't jump!" Denmark cried, Norway smirked '<em>He was the 1st to catch on huh? Creul irony!<em>' He thught and stepped back once more. Falling, the Nordic house was actually stituated on a cliff in Denmark (landmass) somewhere. And he landed with a thud as his limbs twisted themselves the wrong way and he landed a little away from the door.

All the nordics ran out immediately calling the variations of his name. (Norway/Nor/Norge etc.) Iceland kneeled next to his head, pulling it onto his lap (A/N: Just thought I'd clear that up- Norge's head in Ice's lap) "Brother? Brother! Wake up please!" The others just stared in shock. rested on Swedens shoulder skwaking out "You need to call an ambulance tough guy"  
>"I AM AWARE PUFFIN!" Iceland spat back glaring momentarily before going back to waking his brother. Norway could hear him he just couldn't see Iceland, he had no idea hiseyes where still closed though. Sweden began to call the ambulance when Norway coughed and opened his eyes, still unable to see. "Iceland?" He asked shakily recieving a gasp from his younger brother "Ice, listen, Im sorry but I...Can't...Be your brother anymore!" He said wincing in pain.<br>"What?"  
>"Nations can only get up so any times...This was my last...There will be a new Norway...Look after them"<br>"WHAT?! WHY?! YOU'RE GONNA BE FINE! REMEMBER ALL THOSE TIMES ON THE SEA! WE CONQUERED ALL! THAT GUY BACK THEN WAS NORWAY! YOU NORGE! _YOU GOD DAMMIT!_" Denmark cried but he knew...He knew nations can only last so death experiences before complete regeneration. Or if a nation was dissolved (as long as you weren't the awesome Prussia) you faded and died forever. Norway had been to careless aparently.  
>"Brother...STOP TALKING LIKE THAT!" Iceland wailed embracng his brother, crying freely into him as he did so.<br>"Again"  
>"Hm?"<br>"You called me 'brother' again...Im so happy!" Norway said a slight smile o his face, a lie of bood dripping from the side of it. Norway was blind and couldn't see Iceland but could tell he was shocked by how his voice hitched and he tensed up. The others were all but blocked from Norways mind as Sweden held a crying Finland and Denmark shouted Danish profanities to the world.  
>"I...Jeg elskar...Alle dere...Min kjaere...Family" he said, tears trickling down his cheeks as he whispered "Farvel" before silencing and going completely limp in Icelands sweet embrace. Cold and dead.<br>"HEY LOOK! GUYS LOOK THE AMBULANCE IT'S HERE! ICE HE'LL BE OK IT'S THE-" Finland was stopped shortby the other two Nordics an Iceland cried even harder, harder thn he ever had before. Silently praying that Norway was wrong. He never was though.

"Is he?" The medical officer inquied Sweden nodded confiming that Noway was in fact dead. "Ice...Let us see 'im" Sweden choked out also silently crying, Norway was in may ways Sweden's best friend. Sweden didn't mid the idea that they were brothers, he wouldn't have minded if Norway wanted them all to call him that because...He didnt even know why. The others then said they're goodbyes as Norway faded into the stars...A blinking light in the azure sky...

-Timeskip-

Iceland, Sweden, Denmark and Finland were ready and waiting...They were waiting for the new personification of Norway. A light envoloped Glittertind, an infront of them lay a small girl...She had the same hair colour as Norway had, she even had his curl, nordic crss barret and a black cloak that Norway used to wear. The cloak he wore when he found Iceland...She looked up at them. The same deep azure eyes. "Er du min storebror?" She asked gazing up at Iceland.

"Ja...La oss ga hjem...Soster"

A/N

HRE WHAT MADE ME THINK THIS WAS OK?!I don't know but needless to say now Im crying. I was also listening to Silent Storm, Whiskey Lullaby, Dear you, Safe and soud and basically all of the most heartbreaking songs on my feels list while writing and they make things even worse! Possible series let me know if you wat anotheer like this, if you do what character for?

So yeah a little oneshot cause I can!

**Disclaimer:ONLY THING THAT'S MINE IS PLOT!**

Remember you're not weird, others just aren't as awesome as you! (wow I need a new sign out)

-Neko Berrie 202


End file.
